When things get Better
by saltychrome
Summary: Life is unfair and that's understood by most, but for some...life likes to push you out in the street and watch as you try to make your way to safety. But even as a car come speeding at you, something will great will come to save you. But for Allen walker, that something never came. ((YULLEN)) rating may change
1. Disappearance of Cross Marian

Allen laid back in bed, watching his ceiling fan spin around fast enough to the point it shook. He always thought what would happen if it broke and fell on top of him as he slept, would it kill him or just mutilate him? He would much prefer the first, no would miss him. Maybe Tim would...but sometimes he thought Tim was a lot more loving towards his true owner; Cross Marian.

Cross Marian was the worlds biggest asshole, it still baffled Allen how Mana appointed the sick man as his godfather. But the teen tried not to think much of his first foster father, the wounds of his death were still open...it was his fault Mana was dead. If he had just-

A loud growl startled the young man, he sighed and sat up looking to Tim who was laying on his stomach. "You wanna go get something to eat?" He smiled seeing the golem quickly start to awaken, picking it up as he stood.

Golems were something you didn't find everyday, only some of the best scientist could make them. Especially Cross, the man was a genius but was too obsessed with woman and alcohol to do anything good with himself. But surprisingly, he was a professor at the Black Order Academy. A school so elite that you needed to be a lot more than just smart, but Allen could care less about the school. He didn't even go there, but would do a bit of work here and there when Cross requested it.

Exiting the apartment he and Cross shared, he walked down the street to his destination humming a soft tune under his breath. It was a cold September night, cold enough Allen could see his breath in little puffs. Adjusting Tim a bit in his arms, he pace quickened wanting to get to the warm restaurant quickly. But his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, a muffled chime of his piano ring tone making him frown. Only one person ever called him these days; Cross.

Pulling his phone out, he grumbled wondering what the hell the man was doing during this time of the day. "Hello?" He snapped, shivering at the cold.

"Allen, I need you to do something important.."

Much to his surprise, Cross called him by his name. Something the elder only did when it was important, or if he needed him to bale him out of something. "And that is?" he pursed his lips, leaning against a cold brick wall as he watched cars zoomed by.

"I need you to go to my office and get something, you must be quick about it."

"Go to your office? Shouldn't you be there right now-"

"I don't have the time for your stupidity Allen, just get to my office now."

The call ended and Allen grit his teeth, turning around he started to make his way to the school.

* * *

Like always Allen used the back way of the school to get to Cross's office, the sight before him once he got there almost made him blow up. "Why are you telling to come to your office and to do something important when you're still here?! Do it yourself old man!"

Cross sat at his desk smoking a cigarette, his feet propped up on his desk. "This isn't something I can do myself boy," He stood and put out his cigarette, picking up a book from his desk. "I wanted to wait a bit longer for this, but there's no time." He shoved the book into Allen's arms, rubbing Timcanpy softly as it moved to his head.

"Wait for what?" Allen was confused now and looked down to the book now in his arms, it looked older and was leather bound. It had a large lock on it making him unable to open it, but the lock had no key hole. "And what the hell is this book?" he looked up at Cross, his snow white skin turning pale enough he could pass for a ghost.

Cross was now holding a mallet in his hands, Tim floating off his head. "All will be explained in due time, but for now I need to go on a little trip."

"What's the mallet for then!?"

"I need to make sure you don't follow..."

"Like hell I would follow you!" He started to run around the room in panic, Cross following quickly behind.

"Just stand still boy!"

The grand chase lasted only for a few more seconds till Allen tripped over some of Cross's papers that had made their way to the floor, he screamed as the mallet came down knocking him out cold.

Cross sat up and watched Allen, knowing he would get a nasty bruise. He turned away to cough, frowning when he saw blood covering his white glove. "I'm sorry Mana...my time is dwindling," He clenched his jaw. "Its up to him now," he rubbed Timcanpy once more before he left, exciting the building just as the bell rung. Students walking out of their classrooms and heading to their final class of the day.

* * *

Kanda Yuu hated this school, he would even say he hated it more than his foster father Tiedoll. He sighed loudly and rubbed his temples, ready to strangled the usagi next to him who wouldn't just shut the fuck up. Their teacher hadn't arrived to class yet, so the class was loud as everyone enjoyed themselves before the red headed man arrived. It wasn't unusual for him to be late, but class was close to being half over. A new record.

"Are you even listening to me Yuu?" Lavi whined and poked at the Japanese teen's shoulder.

Kanda moved to punch him, but was stopped by Lenalee.

"Control yourself Kanda, you don't want another detention..."

"Like I could care about getting detention, the damned teacher isn't even here yet."

"That doesn't matter, It's rude to punch people. And you know if a teacher doesn't show up another teacher comes in to fill their place for the day."

Kanda went to say something, but the door opened and his frown only increased.

"Lenalee! Your big brother has come to teach your class for the day!"

The girl could only sigh, rubbing her cheek. "You're supposed to be teaching a class right now brother..."

Komui laughed. "I called in a sub,"

The rest of the class stared at the older man in disbelief, his obsession with his little sister never ceased to amaze no one.

"Well then, we only have so much of class left. So lets-"

The room went silent seeing Cross's office door slowly open, but it wasn't Cross who came out. It was a young boy who had snow white with skin to match, he looked like a ghost which freaked out a few of the students. But one thing was noticeable, he had a large welt on his pale forehead.

"That man..." The boy grumbled before he fell unconscious once more.

* * *

 **So that's the start of my first fanfiction!**

 **For this I'm making Allen start out at 14 for a few reason (You'll understand a bit later on) and everyone else will be a year younger than their canon ages, but Lenalee will be the same age as Kanda and Lavi.**

 **There's still a lot I'm thinking over about this store and were it going to go, so the true plot of the story wont show till later on.**

 **Updates will happen as I have time, so I can't promise when they'll come out.**


	2. Who is Allen Walker

**I meant to post this a lot sooner than this, but life gets busy! But to make up for it I'm going to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

 **I'm going to answer reviews at the start of each chapter, I've read other works with this and it seems like a good idea.**

 **Dark Magpie: Thank you for being the first review! This story isn't going to be overly happy, but Its not going to be super dark. What I plan on doing is making a good mix for the most part at the start, but things will change once I get the story running. I will tell you now there will be some** ** _very_** **dark themes later on, some will have a little warning. As for Cross I'm not going to say much, but he won't be around anytime soon. Allen isn't going to do much with the book at the moment, but its very important even if its role is minor now.**

 **Kirayamapi: Thanks! I promise to see this story to the end.**

 **chris1501: Don't worry about Cross, like I said he won't be around anytime soon.**

 **I'm telling you at the start Allen is going to be a little OOC for a while, but its one of the reasons I made him a year younger than how old he is in canon wise.**

* * *

The appearance of the mysterious kid sparked wild rumors around the school, more so when no teacher was willing to say a word on the matter. Some people even said this wasn't the first time they had seen the kid around the academy, but the strange part about it was the kid had no record in the system. He didn't even have any ID on him either, just a large amount of cash and a deck of warn cards.

That didn't stand well with Lavi, he knew everything about everything. So when something came up he didn't waist a second, burying himself into research. Since no student could get a word out of the teachers, he was a bit of a stand still. But unlike most of the students here, they didn't have family working in the academy. So getting the truth about the boy was a lot more easy.

"I'm sorry, but even I don't know who he is." Komui sighed watching the mysterious kid sleep, looking back to Lavi. "But I would like to know he got in,"

Lavi groaned and leaned against the wall. "We thought that you were going to be helpful," he looked to Bookman. "What about you?"

"I know just about as much as Komi brat," Bookman snapped and frowned. "I will tell you this, I've never seen scar like that."

Lavi was quickly becoming frustrated, not a single teacher could tell him who this kid was. Not even his grandfather who was the one who taught him everything he knew.

Just then Lenalee and angry Kanda walked in. "We can't find Mr. Marian, and Ms. Lotto said he never signed out either."

Kanda sat down and glared at the boy, it was because of him he was stuck at school longer than he wanted to be. "Just call the authorities, make them take care of him."

Lenalee opened her mouth to scold the boy when the nurse's office doors opened. "Marie?"

Marie was Kanda's older adoptive brother, he was also the music teacher here at the academy. Most would find it surprising a blind man was a music teacher of all things, but he hadn't always been blind. And even if he was blind, it didn't mean he couldn't play any less.

"There would be no need for that," He walked in and looked to the boy. "His name is Allen Walker, Cross's foster son."

"C-Cross's foster son!? Since when would a man like him have a son of any type?!" Komi was in shock, looking back at Allen. "And Cross never had anything about this in his files!"

"It surprised me too when Allen told me, but some of the stories he's told only proved this claim."

"Wait, you've talked to him?" Lavi looked at him in shock, cursing at himself for not even thinking of asking Marie about this.

"Yes, I caught him once in the music room playing the piano last year. His talent was something I had never seen before, so I allowed him to come back anytime when I don't have a class."

"You've know about him and never thought to tell anyone?" Bookman frowned.

"The boy never caused any problems, so it never came to mind." Marie shook his head. "But this is likely Cross's handy work, though I don't know why he would do it."

Everyone in the room had thought the same thing, they would have been surprised if he hadn't done this.

"Well sitting around here will solve nothing, we need to look around to find out where the hell Cross went." Bookman crossed his arms.

Komui nodded and looked to the three teens. "I want you three to check the teacher's lounge, a spare key to Cross's locker should be in my office."

Lavi and Lenalee set out, Kanda wondering off likely to yell at Tiedoll about heading home.

* * *

It was around 7pm before Allen woke up, his head was pounding and his body felt medicated. He sat up and looked around, quickly feeling nervous seeing at he was in the nurse's office. That only meant someone had found him, but to his luck no one was currently in the room.

Moving quickly as he could without making himself sick, he grabbed his wallet and slipped on his shoes. Feeling for his deck of cards he grit his teeth seeing as they weren't there, so he started to look around the room to no lucky. That was his lucky deck that had been with him on every gambling spree, this deck had always been there with him.

Tim heard his master get up and move around, causing for him to get up as well. Flying over he spit out the deck, before landing on Allen's head.

"Thanks Tim," Allen smiled and pocketed the cards, he walked to the door and moved close. There was silence from the halls, seeing it was clear he opened the door stepping out of the office. "Lets get out of here," he ran down the hall to the exit, only to stop remembering the book.

Allen cursed and contemplated weather or not he should go back and retrieve it. His curiosity got the best of him. Turning around he sprinted down the hall making his way to the first floor to Cross's office, he placed a hand on the door only to stop hearing voices.

"-stop looking already, you've gone through all of Cross's things and you've called him 36 time already Komui. I don't think he wants to be found..."

"I know...but this isn't the time for him to be missing, not in-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Allen quickly turned to see a boy looking to be at least 17, he had long dark black hair with gray eyes. He was dressed in the academy uniform with a little pendent telling you he was a Junior, his face telling you he was pissed.

"I-I um," Allen didn't have much time to answer as more people were coming, his heart pounding quickly against his chest.

"Answer me Moyashi," Kanda growled.

"M-Moyashi?"

The door opened and Komui stepped out along with Bookman, Lavi and Lenalee showing up as well.

The panic started to settle in, making it hard to breath. Allen started to tug on his glove, trying to calm himself down.

"You shouldn't be up and about, there's a chance you could have a concussion." Bookman moved forward, but stopped seeing the look of terror in his young eyes.

"Allen,"

Turning quickly Allen saw Marie approaching, quickly moving past everyone and going to the only familiar face. "Marie," He smiled feeling a bit calmer.

Marie smiled and placed a hand on Allen's head feeling him come near, ruffling his hair before pulling him closer. "It's good to see you up and awake, if you head over to the music room I'll take you home once I've finished up here okay?"

Allen nodded and quickly ran off, much to Komui's protesting.

"Marie, we can't just-"

Bookman held his hand up. "They boy has had enough for one day, we can question him tomorrow."

Komui frowned, but said nothing.

"I'll bring him by after school tomorrow, have a goodnight." Marie bowed slightly before walking off.

Something inside Kanda made him feel strange as he watched the boy finally turning a corner and disappearing. His frown grew, he had just met this kid and he was already getting a strange feeling about him. He then knew this boy was someone he wasn't going to get along with.


	3. sorry

I'm so sorry

I had this chapter ready and everything but I lost everything when my wifi went out and my page refreshed...

I had promised to have this up a while ago but I just didn't have the time

I'm posting this to tell you I might not have the chapter out till next week, since it seems the only times I can really get time is Wednesday at the moment.

just hold on for a bit please


End file.
